notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 58: Crown of Thorns (A Faerie Tale)
'''Crown of Thorns '''is the fifty-eighth episode in the series and the thirteenth episode in A Faerie Tale. The Band of Boobs return to the Autumn Court to make good on their promise to Princess Jovyre. Bev confronts his father, Moonshine puts on a fireworks show, and Hardwon self-medicates. Plot Synopsis We return to the Boobs in King Lestibourne's room, having just slain Queen Ezra the Unkind, with the Mad King attempting to escape via a window. After calming the king and hogtying him, Beverly Toegold IV arrives with a pair of demons tailing him. However, the Boobs let him know that they learned of his deal with Akarot, expressing their displeasure. A heartbroken Bev bids his father away, deciding to shed his title of Green Knight and become a Grey Knight, fighting to right what cannot be black and white. They leave to return to the Princess in the Autumn Court, calming the tied up king and discussing their personal issues related to their encounter with Queen Ezra. Moonshine knows her daddy was a high elf, Hardwon expels that Galad now rules over Shadowfell, and Balnor comes to the realization that Moonshine never had feelings for him. After a night of uneasy rest, and a strange reveal of Hardwon's ball sack breadth, they arrive at the Autumn court, returning the crown to the Princess. They lighten their mood with a bonfire and some drugs, with even Bev partaking in "exactly one weed'. Some crick water furthers the euphoria for Moonshine and Hardwon, and the Boobs try to play it cool as they assist in a ritual to revive Queen Cirilla and King Lestibourne. With the King and Queen back to consciousness, sanctity and nightfall once again embrace the Autumn court. An awkward encounter with Terran, and the X-rated celebration of Bev's birthday (with special appearance of Moonshine's fireworks powers), finish out the night. That is, until a crow appears to the Boobs, landing on Beverly's shoulder. With Hardwon confusing it for Caw Caw, Bev finds a vial and note telling him to pour it into a dank bowl of Moonshine's. The vial begins to bubble as they try to light it up, and a tiny image appears with Derlin and Cran appearing via a live messaging screen. They take the opportunity to introduce their two kids, Moonwon and Beverlin, to the Boobs, with Moonwon exclaiming: "I was frozen!", and let them know to reach out through the dimensions if they need them. The next day, they speak with Jovyre about getting to Shadowfell, and learn a way to achieve travel to the plane of the newly dead: beating the shit out of Hardwon until he is at death's door. They do so, with Moonshine dealing the final blow via spores. When he enters the plane, he chooses to stay, and the Boobs grab onto him as he fades away, and they find themselves in the Shadowfell. Quotes Trivia Music and Sound Effects * "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. * "Club chatter, London" by mlteenie at Freesound.org. * "King Lestibourne" by Emily Axford. * "All I Need is One Thread to Spin a Web" by Emily Axford. * "The Autumn Court" by Emily Axford. * "An Innocent Flirtation" by Emily Axford. * "Fantastic & Fuddling" by Emily Axford. * "Unknown Tome" by Emily Axford. * "MeeMaw's Burden" by Emily Axford. * "The Nannerfly Effect" by Emily Axford. * "Bittersweet Sixteen" by Emily Axford. * "The Gunslinger's Girl" by Emily Axford. * "A Tale's End" by Emily Axford. * "Beverly's House" by Emily Axford. * "Sumpin's a Mess Out West" by Emily Axford. * "The Widow" by Emily Axford. * "Flying Through the Night" by Emily Axford. * "A Hard Goodbye" by Emily Axford. External Links * Headgum * Spotify * NADDPod Subreddit Thread Category:Episodes Category:A Faerie Tale Category:Season 1